donbluthfandomcom-20200214-history
David (ADGtH2)
David is one of the two tetartagonists in All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, and a minor character in the TV show. He becomes the owner of Sasha. He is an 8-year-old boy. Unlike Anne-Marie from the first film, he has parents. His father is named Thom however, his biological mother, like Anne-Marie's, is dead, so, he has a stepmother in her place named Claire. On the other hand, he's a lonely boy. And he is also known as adventurous, valiant, independent, dependable, determined, affectionate, vivacious, intelligent and diligent. He was voiced by Adam Wylie in all of his appearances, even in his last appearance in which his voice was changing. David replaced Anne-Marie in the second film due to Judith Barsi's tragedy back in July 25, 1988. All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 In the movie after Charlie and Itchy meet Sasha in the dog bar she takes them outback where she introduces them to a little boy she has named David who has runaway from home. When Charlie asks David why he ranaway from home he said because his Mom died and that his Dad has married again and now his Dad and Stepmom are gonna have a baby together and he believes that they won't love him anymore. He also tells Charlie that he hopes to do magic tricks and become famous and when he finds out that Charle is an angel he believes that Charle is his gaurdian angel. Charlie offers to help David be a successful magician if David helps him retreve Gabrel's horn which is in the San Francisco Police Station to which David agrees to. At the police station the 4 of them sneak into the back unaware that David's Dad and Stepmom are there and have left a photo of him to the police in case they find him. David, Charlie, Itchy, and Sasha find the horn in a locked up cage and quickly retreve it and run as fast as they can for the exit but David accidently bumps into a female police cop who recognizes him from the picture his parents left and tries to chase him but luckily he and the others escape on a red scooter. Afterwards Charlie helps David become a magician (Easy Street) by acting out for a group on the streets which goes well but soon becomes a disaster and David and the dogs are left in the streets in the rain without money. Once they take shelter, Sasha tells David that although his Dad and Stepmom are gonna have a kid together, they will always love him and that parents can love more than one pup (child). Charlie also reveals that he ranaway from home when he was a puppy and never saw his parents again and that David's Mom will always watch over him from Heaven to which David says he'll go home again if Charlie takes him (and he hugs Charlie, prompting him to put one of his paws around him), but then Charlie becomes invisible after the collar that made him visible disappears, and David believes that Charlie has left, and he and Sasha go to the train station to find the train home sadly. At the train station David's magic card falls out of his pocket but as he goes to pick it up Charlie's old nemesis Carface (who is working for Red the Cat Devil) appears and kidnaps David just as Charlie arrives and orders Charlie to bring Gabriel's horn to Red's hideout Alcatraz in 1 hour or else David will be killed. At Alcatraz David is put into a cell as Red and Carface wait for Charlie who shows up with the horn and sets David free but as they try to escape Red plays the horn. In The Series *An Itch In Time *Magical Misery Tour *Miss Guidance *History of All Dogs Gallery Wake-Up Call.jpg Reunion.jpg Birthday Present.JPG Egg Toss.JPG Itchy.JPG Carried Away.JPG Running From the Pack.JPG Short Cut.JPG Escape.JPG Shortcut Trouble.JPG Magic Bag.JPG A Girl Friend.JPG An Idea.JPG Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Kids Category:Magic users Category:Living People Category:Humans